


there is no such things as a person who has to go away…

by Red_Dead



Category: Superboy - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: Death, Family Feels, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Young Justice Cartoon</p><p>Conner thinks of Jason Todd, who died on his watch. Pa Kent has a talk with him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no such things as a person who has to go away…

Set in the Young Justice World 16

Conner sat alone on top of the roof of the Kent Family House. It had been a hectic, tragic month. A mission under “his” watch had gone wrong, resulting in the death of a teammate. Robin, Jason Todd, a boy just shy of turning 16. 

He took in a heavy breath. Recalling how Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, telling him it wasn’t his fault. That Jason had strayed from the plan, letting his own emotions get the best of him. Conner didn’t blame the kid, after all, the Joker had the boy’s mother. If Conner was in the same situation, he’d do the same thing for Clark, hell, he’d even do the same thing for Lex, just out of the “bond” that the two had shared. Regardless it didn’t make it feel better. It still made him deeply sadden, more so when it was Conner who flat out told the kid, that smart mouth no hold bars kid, that he’d look out for him no matter what. Look where that got him….six feet under in a marked grave with his name on it. 

Conner glanced to the window, Pa Kent had decided to join him.

“Hey boy.”

“Pa…”

The old man crawled from the open window, making his way to sit next to his grandson. The old man sat down, touching knee to knee with the younger boy. Pa raised a hand and rested it on Conner’s jet black hair.

“Are you doing alright?”

Conner didn’t know how to answer him. He was programed with knowledge of death, but he hadn’t really experienced it before. Not with a teammate, not with a friend. Conner leaned onto Pa’s shoulder, as he looked out into the darkness of the night.

“I don’t know what I’m doing….I just know that he’s gone and that there is nothing I can do about it.”

The teen closed his eyes, tears starting to well up inside of them. 

“I have all this power and I can’t even save the people around me who I care about…”

Pa patted the boys head, knowing all too well the heartbreak of death. He turned, kissing the boy’s head. 

“You know Conner, there is no such things as a person who has to go away…”

Conner wasn’t too sure what Pa was saying, but he listened. He learned more from the actions Ma and Pa had shown him then any program downloaded to his mind. 

Pa took his free hand and pointed it to Conner’s heart. Conner followed with his eyes, still unsure of what he was getting at.

“People like Jason…they will always be with us in our hearts. As long as we never forget them, they will be with us always.”

Conner fell into Pa’s chest, as Pa’s arm’s reached around the younger man, taking him into a strong hug.

“As long as you remember Jason as the way he was, he will never be gone. He will never have to go away…”

Conner let out a tearful scream into his grandfather’s chest. The empty feeling didn’t feel so bad now, knowing that it was ok for him to cry.

88888888888

Clark looked up from the living room; a sad smile graced his face. 

“I think Conner will be OK now…”

Ma smiled, grateful for that.

“And you my son?”

Ma Kent leaned down, kissing her son’s forehead. 

“I can manage. It’s Bruce and Dick I’m worried about.”

Ma sat down, grabbing the phone.

“Then let’s give them a call and see what we can do to help.”

Clark leaned on his Ma. 

“I’d like that.”

End.


End file.
